Vilmar Ironbrow
Proud and stubborn, Vilmar Ironbrow was the famed leader of Clan Ironbrow and the Warriors of Khaz Goroth. He was a master blacksmith and warrior; having spent the vast majority of his life serving as both a military, and civil leader among his people. Vilmar was incredibly devout to Titan worship. He and his family were some of the few in Ironforge that clung to it since ancient times. During the War of the Three Hammers, Vilmar fought on behalf of the Bronzebeards. He converted his clan from simple crafters to a mix of soldiers and craftsmen. Following the conflict, Vilmar would later go on to create a Titan holy order dedicated to the worship of Khaz'Goroth, and eventually join the Explorers' League to uncover the secrets of the Makers. Characteristics Ancient by dwarven standards, Vilmar stood both taller and heavier then most dwarves. His skin and beard gave off a certain metallic sheen and his very presence gave off a certain heat. He often always wore a full suit of titansteel plate armor, crafted by his own hand and covered in ancient runes associated with the Warriors of Khaz Gorath. In guise of a helmet, he'd always wear the Crown of Ironbrow, an ancient heirloom passed down for centuries in Clan Ironbrow to be worn by the reigning Thane. He would never be seen without his famed titansteel warhammer, Adukcen, sister weapon to the titansteel greatsword, Harmont. In his later years he was seen wielding the titan hammer known as 'Thunder's Gift', which unlike the twin weapons blessed with the power of the forge, it was blessed with the power of the storm. Physical Appearance Born of stone and hardened by a life of the heat of the forge and battle, Vilmar is an imposing figure for his kind, standing broad and muscular at the height of five feet, pale skin now tanned from centuries of working the forge that seemed to look more like stone and iron then flesh. Once light ginger hair now whitened with age- he pulls his hair back into a long braided tail and braids his beard into ceremonial visages of his family. Eyes once a deep blue have lightened overtime into a light icy blue color. What is undoubtedly the most striking features of this old dwarf however are his left eye and right hand. In the place of his left eye socket is an iron ball with a flaming rune where the pupil would be. This is the way he had come to be known as 'Ol' Thane Ironeye' among his Clansmen. His right hand from his fingers to his forearm is made completely from titansteel and covered in old titan runes; a punch from it is sure to leave some jaws hanging. Personality There is no better way to have described Vilmar other than as a jolly old man. In his old age he had lost all patience for seriousness and political correctness, being blunt and to the point in all matters. Bullheaded to a fault, he would never admit his own being wrong no matter the situation. Becuase of this he was undyingly loyal to his friends and unrelenting to his enemies. His many hatred were directed towards the Dark Iron and Wildhammer Clans, the Church of the Holy Light and many other races for their disrespect towards the old ways. That aside, he almost always carried a joyful demeanor, happy to greet everyone, making jokes and all in all acting like a group grandpa. Category:Character Category:Dwarf